


Unexpected

by slytheringurrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Blair have to make a decision and they only have so much time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written for lastfanstanding but this is a longer version! The prompt was 'danger' and enjoy!

The symbolic flames licked the sides of the imaginative glass and Nate knew that he was over.  He messed badly and here he was, sitting in some seedy bar in Brooklyn, clutching his scotch as it were his lifeline.  He was only twenty-five.  Even though he wasn't as bad off as a sixteen year old, he still wasn't ready to give up his life.  _Why couldn't I just keep it in my pants?_ he wondered as he swallowed the rest of his scotch in one gulp.

  
_"I'm pregnant," Blair said, looking at him worriedly.  "And, it's yours."_

  
_Just hearing those five words made his world stop.  He wasn't ready.  They weren't married – let alone dating – and the last thing Nate needed in his life was a child.  In fact, he would probably a danger to his child.  After all, his father was no role model and living in the Upper East Side never allowed him to really have any sort of role models.  And, Blair's family life was just as skewed up, if not more.  The both of them weren't meant to be together and this was probably the worst thing that could've happened._

  
  
_"Are you going to keep it?"_

  
_She shrugged.  "Do you want to?"_   
  


_"I rather you not have an abortion but it's your decision, Blair," he replied.  "It's your body and I don’t want to tell you what to do."_   
  


_"I'll think about what to do," Blair muttered in a small voice.  "Whatever I do, I promise I'll let you know."_   
  


_Nate nodded.  "Okay."_   
  


Even though he didn't want a kid that day, now he suddenly did.  He might be a single banker living in New York City, but he was ready to accept a new hurdle in his life – one that would bring him eternal joy.  Oh a whim, he pulled out his phone and quickly scrolled through his contacts until he hit 'Blair Waldorf'.  "Nate?" a sleepy Blair asked.  "You do realize that it's midnight, right?"  
  


"You have to keep this baby, Blair," he said in a rush.  "If you don't want it, I'll take care of it.  You don't have to even be in it's life."  
  


"You want this kid that bad?" the brunette asked carefully.  "I want to keep it too but children are hard work, Nate.  I promised myself that I wouldn't hand over my kid to some nanny.  That's what happened to you and me and I hated that my parents cared more about their lives than their daughter.  If we have this child-" She sniffled slightly then continued, "you have to be there for him or her.  That's our responsibility as parents."  
  


"I'll be there, Blair.  I won't leave our child hanging," he promised fervently.   
  


"It's settled then.  We're having a baby, Nate."  
  


"Yeah," he agreed, smiling as he walked out of the bar to grab a taxi back to his apartment.  "We're having a baby."  
  


\---

  
Blair couldn't stop smiling as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.  She still couldn't believe that she was actually was a mother.  All her life, she never thought that she'd actually have children.  Sure, her daughter was born out of wedlock and unfortunately, was an accident, but it didn't matter in the end.   
  


"She's really something, isn't she?" Nate said as he sank down next to Blair.  
  


"She sure is," Blair agreed.  "Audrey Katherine Archibald."  
  


"I still can't believe we're naming her that," Nate complained. "Her initials are going to be AKA and she'll probably get hell for that."  
  


"But, she's cute as a button," Blair pointed out.   
  


"We did make a great kid," he agreed, smiling.  "I'm really happy that we did this, Blair.  Thank you."  
  


She shook her head.  "You stuck to your promise.  I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
  



End file.
